dancemomsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mackenzie Ziegler
Mackenzie Frances Ziegler '[2] es una bailarina de diez años de edad baila en la compañia de danza Abby Lee . Nació el 04 de julio de 2004 . Es hija de Kurt (padre-divorciado) y Melissa Ziegler, y es la hermana menor de Maddie Ziegler. Sus padres están divorciados, supuestamente a causa de que el baile se interpuso en el matrimonio. El padrastro de Mackenzie tiene dos hijos, Ryan y Tyler, de una relación anterior. Aparte de la danza, tanto Mackenzie y su hermana toman clases de canto. Ella está en el quinto grado. Mackenzie se destaca en acro, y su sentido del humor se pone de relieve regularmente en entrevistas breves sobre Dance moms episodios. Fuera de la feria, Mackenzie baila con un grupo diferente en el estudio, pero su madre quería que aparecen en la televisión junto a Maddie. En Dance Moms 'Temporada 1 Ella no está acostumbrada a las largas horas de ensayo y, a menudo se desmorona emocionalmente cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. La hermana mayor de Mackenzie, Maddie, tiende a tener más elogios de su madre y Abby de Mackenzie hace. Abby dice que compara el baile de Mackenzie con el de Maddie cuando tenía la edad de Mackenzie. Mientras que su hermana casi siempre está en la cima, Mackenzie se encuentra en la parte inferior de la pirámide en cada episodio de la primera temporada, y recibe pocas oportunidades para bailar en las competiciones. En robando el show , Mackenzie tiene su primer trabajo en solitario con "Mouse Trap", y después llora cuando Christi le grita a Melissa. En Cuando Stars Collide , Mackenzie frustra a su mamá y a Abby cuando ella se avergüenza de cantar para un agente de talento. 'Temporada 2' En Todo el mundo es reemplazable , Mackenzie se le da un papel destacado en el baile en grupo, interpretando el papel de una muñeca pegada en una caja. En el tercer episodio , Mackenzie declara que ahora es "totalmente dispuesto a bailar con las chicas grandes", y coloca en primer lugar para su solo "Lo más grande no es mejor." En el quinto episodio , Abby llora mientras observa la práctica Mackenzie, emocionada por la cantidad que Mackenzie ha mejorado como bailarina. Mackenzie gana con su solo , y en el próximo episodio, ella se coloca en la parte superior de la pirámide, por primera vez. En Melissa se declara la Quinta , Melissa se molesta con las otras madres y arrastra Mackenzie fuera del estudio, quien es audible preocupada por dejar a su hermana detrás. En La batalla comienza , ella se desliza por su vestuario durante su solo , y está aterrorizada por la reacción esperada de Abby, pero se animó rápidamente cuando Abby la consuela. En el episodio XVI , Mackenzie gana con su solo " Daisy Chains ", y lleva a su primera corona como Petite señorita Energía. Ella está de nuevo en la parte superior de la pirámide el siguiente episodio. En La venganza de las manzanas de caramelo , Mackenzie sube las escaleras para conseguir la bolsa de Melissa cuando las madres están peleando y Melissa está tratando de salir. Mackenzie viene a llorar, diciendo que ella escuchó a las otras mamás a hablar de su madre, y preguntando por qué lo hacen siempre esto a ella. En solitario Fiebre , ella momentáneamente olvida su solo " Es un día perfecto para la diversión ", pero recobra la compostura y ocupa el primer lugar. In Nationals 90210, Mackenzie wins at nationals with her solo "Killer Bee," and takes the title of Petite Miss Energy. She also plays a gruesome blood-stained role in the winning group dance "The Last Text," wounded in a car crash and mourned by her sister Maddie. En general, durante la segunda temporada, Mackenzie ganó una mayoría de sus solos - una hazaña que duplicado en el programa sólo por su hermana Maddie ademas su mejor amiga es irlanda pero vive en mexico tallas se conocieron en la playa. Pyramide temporada 1 temporada 2A Season 2B Season 3 Pre-Dance Moms Bailes Solos generos acrobaticos *Let Me Entertain You (Video) Bailes en Grupo *Pinktastic http://dancesnaps.zenfolio.com/p851939706 *Kissed a Boy (Con Nia Frazier, etc) (Pictures) *10 Little Indians (Con Maddie Ziegler, etc) Dance Moms Bailes 'Solos' 'Duetos' Trios Grupos Bailes en Grupos Trivia *Ella y Mia Diaz tiene hermanos con los mismos nombres (Ryan y Tyler). *Mackenzie ha estado tomando clases de canto y de baile desde que tenía dos años y medio. 3 *Además de la danza que le gusta cantar y hacer videos, como se ha visto en el canal de Youtube de su madre *Sus materias favoritas en la escuela son matemáticas 4 y la lectura. *Si ella no termina siendo un bailarín profesional, le gustaría ser una estrella de Broadway y coreógrafa. *Sus estilos favoritos de la danza a realizar son acro y jazz, pero a ella le gusta ver todos los estilos. *Hay una habitación en su casa que se llama "La tienda" que tiene todo de ella y elementos de baile de Maddie *Maddie y Chloe Lukasiak dicen que sus hermanas menores son "malas" y "maliciosas", 6 con Clara y mackenzie siendo los mejores amigos *Su serie de libros favorita es Horrible Harry *Su ciudad favorita es Nueva York. *Su cantante favorito es Justin Bieber. 3 Ella y las otras chicas lo conoció en los 2012 Teen Choice Awards. *Su inspiración es Maddie, su hermana mayor. *El color favorito de Mackenzie es amarillo. *A ella le gusta hacer bailes de grupo, dúos y trios por que le gusta estar con sus amigos. *Cuando se le preguntó acerca de hacer un solo lírico, ella respondió que no estaba en la lírico porque acro es su favorito. *Tanto Maddie y mackenzie han declarado lo cerca que están a Brooke Hyland . Mackenzie ha dicho que ella y Brooke son muy cercanas, y ella se la considera como una hermana mayor. 7 Maddie dijo que Brooke es su inspiración. *Según ella, Maddie es mandona, pero todavía se divierten juntas. Ella también dice que nunca se produce la competencia con los demás porque ella quiere ser diferente. *Ella, como Kendall y Jill Vertes, es zurda. 9 *A los siete años, mackenzie aprendió a llamar a un taxi en la ciudad de Nueva York. *Su signo zodiacal es Géminis. *Según mackenzie, la parte más difícil de la danza es recordar los nuevos bailes que ella tiene que aprender cada semana *El trabajo ideal de mackenzie sería en la televisión, sobre todo en Disney Channel, ya que ella ama a Shake It Up y Jessie *Ella al igual que maddie bailo Cry pero mackenzie recibio el 2 y maddie el primero aqui se puede ver el video de mackenzie. * Su padre Kurt Ziegler, fue a la misma escuela secundaria de Abby * Ella y su hermana son oficialmente hijas de Greg Gisoni, y no se les permite hablar de su padre frente a las camaras. * Su segundo nombre Francés proviene de su abuela Bopcha Francés. * Ella y Maddie tienen desendencia Poláca. * Ella y todas la niñas son muy buenas estudiantes * Cuando Maddie y ella iban a la escuela; Paige estudiaba en la misma escuela * Sus animales favoritos son las zebras, monos y perritos. * Solo a estado 5 veces en el tope de la piramide * Ella, Maddie y Nia ahora son educadas en casa; pero se dice que Jill tambien le quiere dar clases en casa a Kendall * Ella ahora es una cantante Galeria ''Para ver la galeria de mackenzie haga click aqui '' Referencias Categoría:Dance moms cast Categoría:Abby lee dance company mienbro Categoría:Cumpleaños en junio Categoría:Bailarines Categoría:Dance moms bailarines Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Mienbro femenino Categoría:9 años Categoría:Cabello castaño Categoría:Ojos castaños Categoría:Familia ziegler